1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display apparatus including the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate with an improved display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight supplying light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel may include an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A plurality of thin-film transistors may be disposed on the array substrate. The color filter may be formed on the color filter substrate. The LCD apparatus may display a grayscale using a light transmittance in accordance with an arrangement change of a liquid crystal.
For example, the array substrate may include a data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode. The data line and the gate line are electrically connected to the thin-film transistor. The pixel electrode is disposed in a pixel area and electrically connected to the thin-film transistor. The pixel electrode is a first electrode of a liquid crystal capacitor. The color filter substrate may include a common electrode that is a second electrode of the liquid crystal capacitor. An arrangement of the liquid crystal disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode changes by the intensity of an electric field formed by the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
A coupling capacitance may be generated between a data line and an adjacent pixel electrode that receives a voltage different from that of the data line, and the coupling capacitance may generate a display defect such as a color shift.
In addition, in the LCD apparatus, the light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be perceived differently at a side or a front of the LCD apparatus in accordance with a viewing angle. For example, in an area where the pixel electrode and the data electrode are adjacent to each other, a light leakage may occur according to the viewing angle, and thus the display defect may be generated.